powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Ranger Green
Ranger Green is the sixth episode of Power Rangers RPM. It is the first episode of RPM to show a backstory of a character in depth. As the title suggests, this episode details Ziggy's history. Synopsis Ziggy and Doctor K clash as he undergoes training, while a magnetic Venjix monster launches an assault on the city. Ziggy's criminal past is revealed to the Rangers, as is the story of why Fresno Bob is after Ziggy. Plot Ziggy is still surprised the Doctor K is a woman. So when Doctor K has Ziggy try and use his teleportation ability, things don't exactly go as planned, leaving him in an embarrassing way. Doctor K assumes this is not the first test that Ziggy has failed in his life. Ziggy remembers back to when he failed his drivers test, when he was trying to become a member of the Scorpion Cartel, before Venjix's attack. Failing his driver's test five times did not help with his acceptance into the cartel. Ziggy tries to convince Doctor K that they can be friends, but the Doctor says no because she doesn't like Ziggy. When the team learns of a Venjix Bot attacking the city's computer banks, they hurry to the Bot location. Doctor K informs them that, in order to take down the Magnet Bot, the Rangers will have to use the Ranger Green's Teleportation Ability. Ziggy says he can do it and the others rush to distract the monster. The bot magnetizes the Ranger's Nitro Blasters and begins pulling them toward him. The Rangers managed to morph their blasters to sword mode and use the bot's pull to hit him with the swords. Ziggy then uses his teleportation ability, but disappears. Ziggy did manage to teleport himself, but not where he wanted to. Ziggy has ended up in one of the city's bank vaults, leading him to being arrested again. Back in prison again, Ziggy tries to explain to Summer, Dillon and Colonel Truman that he's not a criminal, he's just incompetent. But Colonel Truman doesn't quite believe him. Ziggy remembers working for the Scorpion Cartel, gathering money from various businesses in Corinth City with Benny. Ziggy and Benny's stops include a Jungle Karma Pizza and an orphanage. Once inside, Ziggy learns that the orphanage was borrowing money so they could get medial supplies for the kids, who are sick with Gamma Sickness. ''While Ziggy is in prison, Summer and Dillon go to Fresno Bob to find out why he and the other four Cartels want Ziggy "ghosted". It seems that all five Cartels of Corinth came together to this one deal, and Ziggy was put in charge of driving the truck. However, according to Fresno Bob, Ziggy decided to take the money for himself. Since Ziggy won't tell his side of the story, Doctor K passes her judgement and orders Colonel Truman to take the Green Ranger Morpher from Ziggy. Summer and Dillon get a call for help from Scott and Flynn. They've found the Magnet Bot in a Junk Yard. They're forced to leave Ziggy in prison. Yellow and Black show up to help their comrades. The Magnet Bot tries to hotwire the gates to escape, but the Rangers aren't done fighting yet. The Rangers use the Road Blaster to take the bot down. The Bot grows as usual. The rangers call the zords and form the High Octane Megazord, but before the Rangers can use the Super Saber on him, the Magnet Bot uses his power to take the weapon and use it against the Rangers. Back at the base, Benny has showed up. He tells Doctor K that Fresno Bob and the Cartels have Ziggy and plan to make an example out of him. He then starts to tell the real story of what happen with Ziggy & the truck. ''When Ziggy found out the truck was full of Medical Supplies, he took it to the orphanage and gave everything to them. He couldn't tell anyone what he did, because he knew the Cartels would go after the orphanage. After that, Benny helped Ziggy escape from Corinth. And so Ziggy finds himself at the Cartels' base, surrounded by all five Cartels. He still refuses to tell any of them why he did it. Before anyone can lay a hand on Ziggy, Doctor K shows up with her untested weapon and takes care of the mobsters. Once outside, Doctor K gives Ziggy back his Morpher and tells him he's got work to do. Things are going badly for the Rangers, as the bot has the upper hand with their saber. The Black and Green Rangers show up for backup support. The Rangers then combine the High Octane Megazord with the Green Ranger's Zord. With their new attack power, they destroy the Magnet Bot. Back at the base, Ziggy is glad that he and Doctor K are friends now, though Doctor K still refuses to see things that way. And when Ziggy tries to teleport again, we see that he still has some learning to do. Cast *Eka Darville as Scott Truman (Red RPM Ranger) *Ari Boyland as Flynn McAllistair (Blue RPM Ranger) *Rose McIver as Summer Landsdown (Yellow RPM Ranger) *Milo Cawthorne as Ziggy Grover (Green RPM Ranger) *Daniel Ewing as Dillon (Black RPM Ranger) *Olivia Tennet as Doctor K *Andrew Laing as Venjix (Voice) *James Gaylyn as Colonel Mason Truman *Adelaide Kane as Tenaya 7 (credit only) *John Sumner as Fresno Bob *Murray Keane as Benny *Brian Satterfield as Driving Instructor *Sarah Valentine as Nurse *Leand Macadaan as Scorpion Henchman *Mia Koning as Radio (voice) *Campbell Cooley as Magnetron (Voice) Cells *Ranger Operator Series Red - Engine Cell #1 Eagle Racer (In Eagle Racer) *Ranger Operator Series Blue - Engine Cell #2 Lion Hauler (x2 - In Road Blaster and Lion Hauler) *Ranger Operator Series Yellow - Engine Cell #3 Bear Crawler (In Bear Crawler) *Ranger Operator Series Green - Engine Cell #4 Tail Spinner (In Tail Spinner) *Ranger Operator Series Black - Engine Cell #5 Wolf Cruiser (In Wolf Cruiser) Notes *This episode kicks off the six-part 'flashback arc', during which the backstories of all the Rangers (except for Dillon) and Doctor K are explored. *The pizza store Ziggy and Fresno Bob shake down for protection money is Jungle Karma Pizza. Though not the same exact restaurant, it shares its name with the pizza shop in Power Rangers Jungle Fury, ''possibly meaning that Jungle Karma Pizza is a franchise or chain. *Ziggy's arrest is seen as overzealous by fans, as the Rangers and Dr. K could vouch Ziggy was blundering with getting his telepirtation to work. *The cannon which Ziggy plays with at the beginning, that DR. K uses to rescue him is a recycled version of the Thunder Stinger from '' . *This episode feature the debut of a new opening title sequence that now features Dillon and Ziggy's Ranger designations, as well as a picture for Doctor K. Quotes Ziggy: Look, if you just got to know me.... Doctor K: I don't want to get to know you. Ziggy: Why not? I'm a person, turns out you're a person. Give one good reason why the two of us can't be friends. Doctor K: I don't like you. Ziggy: It was a mistake, okay? I couldn't teleport back into that vault again if I tried. I'm not a criminal, I'm just incompetent. Colonel Truman: Dr K, do you vouch for this? Doctor K: I can definitely vouch for the incompetent part. Ziggy: Come on, Doc, admit it. We're friends. Doctor K: You are just another piece of equipment to me, Ranger Green. Ziggy: We're friends, you and I are friends. Is that so bad? Doctor K: I think so, yes. Ziggy: Is it just me, or do I rock? (Ziggy's Zord combines with the Megazord) Scott: Welcome aboard, Green! Summer: Hey, you look good on us. Flynn: Ah, it throws the whole "primary color balance" off. Doctor K: Rangers, report in. Scott: We're fine, Doc K, but the Venjix attack bot got... Flynn: The giant magnet ran away. Uh... I cannot believe I just said that out loud. Doctor K: Why are you staring at me? Ziggy: I thought you'd be a dude. Doctor K: Excuse me? Ziggy: You know, with the whole K screen and the electronic voice I was... I would have laid odds you were a dude. Doctor K: Sorry to disappoint you. See Also (fight footage & story) Category:Episode Category:RPM